Godzina W
We wtorek 1 VIII 1944, o godzinie 17°°, gdy na warszawskich ulicach trwał jeszcze wzmożony ruch ludności powracającej z pracy, rozpoczął się szturm oddziałów AK na obiekty zajęte przez Niemców. Polacy zaatakowali, chociaż większość oddziałów nie zdążyła osiągnąć pełnej gotowości bojowej. Zbyt późno ogłoszona mobilizacja spowodowała, że o godzinie 16°° w punktach koncentracji zgłosiło się zaledwie około 40% żołnierzy. Części broni nie zdołano dostarczyć do zakonspirowanych punktów zborczych, co spowodowało dalsze osłabienie siły pierwszego szturmu. W początkowych założeniach planu "Burza", walki w Warszawie miały się rozpocząć o zmierzchu - 24 godziny po wprowadzeniu stanu pogotowia. Pod osłoną ciemności szanse zaskoczenia Niemców były większe. Jednak na początku lipca Warszawę wyłączono z ogólnego planu "Burza". Decyzję o ponownym włączeniu stolicy do "Burzy", podjęto dopiero w drugiej połowie lipca, pod wpływem wydarzeń związanych z wyzwoleniem Wilna i Lwowa. Nie zdołano już dokonać korekty pierwotnych planów ataku. Dwa dni przed walką, najsilniejsze zgrupowanie AK - Kedyw KG - przesunięto z Mokotowa, gdzie pierwotnie miał atakować m.in. koszary SS przy Rakowieckiej - na Wolę, gdzie postanowiono ulokować Komendę Główną AK. To przesunięcie zdecydowanie osłabiło siły mokotowskie. 30 lipca nie było już praktycznie czasu na dokładne rozpoznanie zajmowanych przez wroga obiektów, ich sił i środków. Należało jak najszybciej zorganizować nowe lokale koncentracji i przerzut broni z odległych magazynów. Wszystko to, co poprzednio planowano latami - teraz zmieniano w ciągu godzin... To również musiało mieć ujemny wpływ na przebieg pierwszego, najważniejszego szturmu. W rezultacie, w pierwszym ataku opanować ok. 180 obiektów, o godz. 17:00 wzięło udział od 1500 do 3000 często bardzo słabo uzbrojonych AK-owców. W porywie tym zapomniano o taktyce powstańczej: zaskoczenia ubezpieczeń wroga małymi uzbrojonymi zespołami, torującymi drogę reszcie oddziałów słabiej wyposażonych. Oddziały szturmowe nacierały tak, jak były szkolone, jakby je osłaniała noc... Całe plutony i kompanie biegły w szyku "gęsim" lub rojami - nawet przez otwarte przestrzenie, dopóki nie kładł ich i rozpraszał gęsty ogień broni maszynowej Niemców doskonale przygotowanych do obrony. W wyniku otyczek przed godzina W utracono główny atut powstańców: zaskoczenie. ŚRÓDMIEŚCIE Około godz. 16:30 na pl. Napoleona oddziały podążające na koncentrację starły się z patrolem policji niemieckiej. Do walki włączyła się niemiecka załoga Poczty Głównej (pl. Napoleona 8/10), ostrzeliwując z górnych pięter i z dachu powstańców na wylotach ulic Sienkiewicza, Mazowieckiej i Świętokrzyskiej. Położenie poprawiło się, gdy drużyna kompanii baonu "Kiliński" opanowała gmach Prudentialu - najwyższego przed wojną budynku stolicy. Na gmachu "drapacza chmur" pchor. "Garbaty" zawiesił biało-czerwoną flagę. Ostrzeliwana z góry załoga poczty poniosła straty i poukrywała się w gmachu, a atakowana zewsząd policja wycofała się z placu tracąc jeden samochód i ok. 20 zabitych. Po oczyszczeniu placu z Niemców i oblężeniu oddziału SD w budynku przy ul. Moniuszki nr 3, 1. kompania IX zgrupowania przystąpiła do realizacji swego głównego zadania: szturmu na Pocztę Główną. Natarcie to zostało krwawo odparte. Wobec otrzymania wiadomości o wzmocnieniu niemieckiej załogi, odwołano szturm 6. kompanii pchor. "Krzeczkowskiego" na silnie obsadzony gmach Zarządu Telefonów (PAST) przy Zielnej nr 37/39. Oddziałowi temu udało się jedynie opanować sąsiedni budynek Polskiego Radia przy Zielnej nr 35. W tym czasie 2. kompania ppor. "Frasza" zdobyła gmach PKO (mieściły się w nim wówczas Miejskie Zakłady Komunikacyjne) na rogu Świętokrzyskiej i Marszałkowskiej 134. W rejonie Marszałkowskiej broniło się kilka mniejszych oddziałów niemieckich, które udało się jedynie izolować. Zgrupowanie IV kpt. "Gurta" nie zdołało rozwinąć natarcia na Dworzec Główny z dwóch stron: od Nowogrodzkiej i od Chmielnej, jedynie oddziałowi por. "Dworskiego" udało się podpalić baraki w pobliżu dworca. W Alejach Jerozolimskich opanowano silnie obsadzony gmach Wojskowego Instytutu Geograficznego w pobliżu pl. Starynkiewicza. Zgrupowanie XI im. Chrobrego dowodzone przez kpt. "Sosnę" zająwszy browar Haberbuscha przy Żelaznej, stoczyło szereg drobnych walk na Młynarskiej i Wolskiej. W potyczkach tych zdobyto ciężki karabin maszynowy. Oddziałom kpt. "Sosny" nie udało się zaskoczyć Niemców w "Nordwache" przy skrzyżowaniu Chłodnej i Żelaznej, a wielka przewaga ogniowa broniących się policjantów uniemożliwiła szturm, znosząc atakujące uparcie drużyny. Sądy Grodzkie na Lesznie miał zająć na siedzibę Kwatermistrzostwa KG ppłk "Leśnik" swym małym oddziałem osłonowym w sile 20 ludzi uzbrojonych w 20 pistoletów maszynowych, 20 pistoletów zwykłych i granaty. Po drodze od ul. Twardej ppłk "Leśnik" zaatakował żandarmów niemieckich jadących tramwajem. Kilku zabito, w pościgu za resztą opanowano szturmem po półgodzinnej walce koszary policji granatowej przy ul. Ciepłej nr 13, spod których odrzucony został właśnie inny oddział polski. W tym samym domu mjr "Lig" zaczął organizować zaczątek zgrupowania "Chrobry II". Gmach Sądów na Lesznie zajęła kompania ppor. "Watry" z X zgrupowania por. "Ostoi". Ppor. "Watra" rozbroił na Ogrodowej oddział policji granatowej zdobywając 4 karabiny i pistolet. W potyczce z niemieckim samochodem pancernym zabito 3 Niemców. Następnie kompania ppor. "Watry" zaatakowała obsadzoną przez silny oddział niemiecki szkołę na skrzyżowaniu Leszna i Żelaznej. W walce zginął d-ca I plutonu ppor. "Kosterski", część ludzi rozproszyła się, reszta nadal atakowała budynek. Kompania ppor. "Iskry" żołnierzy został osaczyła w szpitalu ewangelickim przy Karmelickiej W ataku poległ dowódca plutonu ppor. "Napier". Kompania por. "Batury" ludzi nie wzięła udziału w walce. Około godz. 18°° po kilku starciach z niemieckim czołgiem i samochodami pancernymi, opanowano plac Żelaznej Bramy, gdzie rozbito oddział i butelkami zapalającymi zniszczono dwa samochody. Obok oddziałów AK w walce tej brała udział kompania KB por. "Nałęcza". Zdobyto rkm, kilkadziesiąt karabinów oraz magazyn żywności, który rozebrała okoliczna ludność. Wzięto jeńców. W halach targowych powstał pożar, a Niemcy usytuowani w Ogrodzie Saskim pokryli plac ogniem. Późnym wieczorem pododdział X zgrupowania dowodzony przez pchor. "Wszebora" d-cy zgrupowania z kompanii ppor. "Watry", zaatakował silnie obsadzone gimnazjum przy ul. Chłodnej 11/13. Niemcy wycofując się po półgodzinnej walce, założyli tam bombę zegarową, która eksplodowała wraz z ogromnym magazynem amunicji, znosząc z powierzchni ziemi całą potężną kamienicę. Nie powiodło się natomiast natarcie XII zgrupowania im. Łukasińskiego mjr "Sienkiewicza" na Pawiak i obóz pracy przy ul. Gęsiej 24. Ostrzelane z broni maszynowej oddziały, w rozproszeniu wycofały się w kierunku Śródmieścia i Starego Miasta. Opanowano Elektoralną i Leszno po Solną oraz Długą do Barokowej, okolice Arsenału przy Długiej i plac Bankowy. Niemcy obronili się w Banku Polskim na Bielańskiej oraz w domu przy Senatorskiej 34 w okolicy Szpitala Maltańskiego. Zgrupowanie mjr "Gustawa" AK/NOW "GUSTAW" miało atakować Komendę Miasta oraz gmach Sztabu Głównego i Hotel Europejski przy pl. Piłsudskiego, gdzie usadowiła się siedziba dowództwa niemieckiego garnizonu Stahel, lecz czołgi znajdujące się na placu udaremniły natarcie. Dowódca baonu z kompanią "HARCERSKĄ" por. "Kostki" i plutonem łączników pchor. "Kruka" podjął walkę z transporterami opancerzonymi na ul. Senatorskiej w okolicy kościoła św. Antoniego i na placu Bankowym, a kompanie "GRAŻYNA" por. "Harnasia" i "GENOWEFA" ppor. "Marabuta" przy zbiegu ulic Zgoda i Sienkiewicza oraz na Marszałkowskiej, kompania "GERTRUDA" por. "Włodzimierza" na Ogrodowej i Lesznie, współdziałając w atakach na koszary niemieckie przy Walicowie, Chłodnej i Żelaznej. Na Starym Mieście zgrupowanie im. Czarnieckiego kpt. "Gozdawy" stoczyło walkę z niemieckimi czołgami na placu Krasińskich. Niemcy odparli atak, lecz gdy kompania kpt. "Łady" zdobyła gmach Sądu Apelacyjnego, biorąc 40 jeńców i dużo broni, czołgi wycofały się w kierunku Żoliborza. Walka ta, jak i starcie kompanii por. "Wyrwy" z czołgami na Freta nie pozwoliły tego dnia uderzyć na kompleks bloków PWPW przy Zakroczymskiej oraz na szpital niemiecki przy Barokowej, który miała atakować 104. kompania Syndykalistów por. "Wrońskiego". Ciężkie straty poniosło zgrupowanie rtm. "Bończy" w szturmie kompanii por. "Wilka" i por. "Lawiny" na plac Zamkowy i most Kierbedzia, którego broniła silna załoga niemiecka w domu Schichta, w sile dwóch kompanii Wehrmachtu wspartych czołgami oraz baterią na Podzamczu. Zdziesiątkowani powstańcy wycofali się pozostawiając na placu Zamkowym około 40 poległych. Oddziały rtm. "Bończy" obsadziły Kanonię, wyloty ul. Świętojańskiej, Podwala i Miodowej oraz część ruin Zamku Królewskiego. Krakowskie Przedmieście pozostało w rękach niemieckich. Wieczorem Niemcy podpalili Mariensztat, udaremniając wypad na pl. Zamkowy. Krwawym niepowodzeniem zakończyły się ataki VIII zgrupowania kpt. "Krybara". Do godz. 18:30 z Powiśla szturmowano pałac Rady Ministrów, od Wizytek, Oboźnej i Gęstej atakowano Uniwersytet Warszawski oraz Komendę Policji obok kościoła św. Krzyża. Kompania ppor. "Bicza" nacierająca na Uniwersytet od Oboźnej znalazła się w skutecznym ogniu, zanim jej pionierzy dopadli do zasieków z drutu kolczastego. Po kilku nieudanych próbach sforsowania zapory kompania ponosząc ciężkie straty wycofała się na Tamkę. Kompania ppor. "Dana" nacierała na Uniwersytet od strony skarpy. Uderzenie jej plutonów załamało się w morderczym ogniu z góry. Resztki kompanii wycofały się do Elektrowni. Kompania por. "Poboga" atakująca Pałac Namiestnikowski od ulicy Dobrej, również została zmuszona do wycofania się na pozycje wyjściowe. Nie udało się kompanii por. "Lewara" zaskoczyć Niemców w gmachu Komendy Policji na Krakowskim Przedmieściu nr 1. Wszelkie ruchy powstańców tłumił gęsty, skuteczny ogień niemiecki. Kpt. "Krybar" po odwrocie swoich oddziałów został odcięty na Sewerynowie. Tylko oddziałowi kpt. "Cubryny" udało się - za pomocą miny - rozbić wartownię niemieckiej załogi Elektrowni i zdobyć jej główny gmach do godziny 18°°. Walki na terenie Elektrowni trwały jednak dalej. Zgrupowanie III por. "Konrada" opanowało budynek Związku Nauczycielstwa Polskiego przy ul. Smulikowskiego. Stąd oddział szturmowy ppor. "Nowiny" dokonał wypadu na bunkier przy Moście Średnicowym. Wycofał się jednak tracąc 2 zabitych i 3 rannych. Ogień niemiecki nie pozwolił opanować alei 3 Maja i rozwinąć natarcia na Most Poniatowskiego. Pluton 1140. ppor. "Franka" po skutecznym ostrzelaniu z karabinu maszynowego niemieckiej placówki na moście, zaatakował ją drużyną szturmową pchor. "Rudego". Ogień niemiecki chwycił drużynę na drutach kolczastych w połowie skarpy. Cofnęła się ze stratą 1 zabitego i 4 rannych. Pluton 1139. ograniczył się do ostrzelania mostu. Pod ogniem działa przeciwlotniczego pluton 1140. zdobywszy 1 karabin wycofał się na pozycje wyjściowe. W Śródmieściu południowym ciężkie straty poniosło V zgrupowanie por. "Siekiery" uderzając wzdłuż skarpy od Instytutu Głuchoniemych i od ul. Czerniakowskiej na gmach Ambasady Francuskiej przy ul. Wiejskiej, na Dom Akademiczek i na kompanię SA w szkole na rogu Rozbrat i Górnośląskiej. Silne oddziały policji niemieckiej obsadziły skarpę od Senackiej po Ogród Sejmowy oraz Gimnazjum im. Stefana Batorego na Myśliwieckiej. Por. "Siekiera" ze swoim zastępcą por. "Tumem" i sztabem zajął dom przy ul. Szarej 14. Kompania ppor. "Leszka" wybiegła w całości z Bursy na rogu Czerniakowskiej i Łazienkowskiej. Od razu dostała się pod ostrzał ze stadionu. Gdy skręciła z Łazienkowskiej w Rozbrat otrzymała silny ogień maszynowy z kilku stron: od atakowanego oddziału SA na rogu Rozbrat i Górnośląskiej oraz z Gimnazjum im. Stefana Batorego. Próba ataku przez ogród gimnazjum przyniosła dalsze straty - wśród rannych byli m.in. ppor. "Leszek" i dowódca plutonu 134. ppor. "Robak". O godzinie 18:30 powstańcy wycofali się na Przemysłową. Kompania ppor. "Stojewicza", mająca wesprzeć ppor. "Leszka", do godz. 17:15 zebrała tylko 30 żołnierzy. Ppor. "Stojewicz" podjął walkę z żandarmami na ul. Fabrycznej, zdobywając samochód i 1 pistolet maszynowy. W walce tej wziął udział również oddziałek "Sępa" z organizacji "Miecz i Pług". Wieczorem dołączył tu pluton 1140, po starciu z policją niemiecką. Ruch plutonu kompanii ppor. "Zygmunta" od Instytutu Głuchoniemych ogrodami na Dom Akademiczek przy ul. Górnośląskiej wykryty został na wysokości ul. Frascati. Pluton znalazł się pod ulewą pocisków z ogrodów w okolicy Sejmu. O godz. 19:30 niedobitki z ppor. "Zygmuntem" wycofały się. Plutonowi ppor. "Mundka" nie udało się wyprzeć Niemców z hotelu oficerskiego w YMCA. Pewne sukcesy odniosło VII zgrupowanie rtm. "Ruczaja". Nagłym wtargnięciem do gmachu Poselstwa Czechosłowackiego przy ul. Koszykowej nr 18 plutonu 138. ppor. "Longa" i plutonu 139. ppor. "Groma" zaskoczono kompanię wartowniczą SA. Powstańcy opanowali parter, ale w dalszej walce straty wyniosły 5 poległych i 20 rannych. Wobec braku amunicji oddział wycofał się wieczorem na Natolińską. Głównym zadaniem zgrupowania "Ruczaj" było opanowanie alei Ujazdowskich i alei Szucha - "serca dzielnicy policyjnej". Od ul. 6 Sierpnia nacierały kompanie por. "Kosmy" i por. "Tadeusza", z Ogrodu Botanicznego - kompania kpt. "Cegielskiego", ulicami Bagatela i Litewską - 1. dywizjon ułanów AK "Jeleń" rtm. "Jeżyckiego" z 7. pułku Ułanów Lubelskich AK. Silna walka rozwinęła się w okolicy placu Na Rozdrożu ul. Koszykowej, al. Szucha i al. Ujazdowskich. W pierwszym szturmie powstańcom udało się opanować Kasyno Garnizonowe w al. Szucha. Po dwóch godzinach walki, gdy powstańcom skończyła się amunicja, Niemcy w kontrataku z dwóch stron osaczyli kompanię por. "Kosmy", który poległ, a oddział jego został zniszczony, gdyż rannych Niemcy podobijali. Pluton pchor. "Bicza" wdarł się do gmachu Ministerstwa Spraw Wojskowych przy Marszałkowskiej naprzeciw kościoła Zbawiciela. Stąd wsparł ogniem szturm VII zgrupowania na al. Szucha. Stanowisko swe utrzymał mimo silnego ognia niemieckiego z kilku stron. Wśród ciężkich strat załamało się natarcie kompanii kpt. "Cegielskiego", wspierającej z Ogrodu Botanicznego szturm powstańców na al. Szucha i al. Ujazdowskie. Kompania ta ostrzelała skutecznie z moździerza gmach komendy Sipo w al. Szucha 25, ale po stracie dowódcy i wystrzelaniu amunicji, zaatakowana przy tym od Belwederu, wycofała się po szeregu starć na ul. Belwederską. Pluton ppor. "Kresowicza" obsadził zbieg ulic Piusa, Kruczej i Mokotowskiej. Inne oddziały II Rejonu stoczyły szereg walk na Mokotowskiej, na Szopena, gdzie w Dolinie Szwajcarskiej odcięty został pluton ppor. "Kruka", lecz w al. Ujazdowskich, na Wiejskiej i pl. Trzech Krzyży panowali nadal Niemcy. Silny oddział niemiecki utrzymał się również w stacji telefonów na Piusa nr 19 PAST'a", skąd ostrzeliwali okolicę po Marszałkowską, a zwłaszcza skrzyżowanie Mokotowska-Krucza. 1. Dywizjon "Jeleń" rtm. "Jeżyckiego", opanował pl. Unii Lubelskiej, zniszczywszy doszczętnie niemiecką placówkę. Następnie uderzył Bagatelą ku Belwederowi i ku al. Szucha, atakowanej równocześnie od Oleandrów wzdłuż Litewskiej. Pluton 1109 ppor. "Prawdzica" w sile 40 ludzi opanował warsztaty samochodowe przy ul. Bagatela. Po poległym ppor. "Prawdzicu" dowództwo objął dowódca 2. szwadronu por. "Nowina". Zdobył on dom nr 2/4 w al. Szucha, lecz dalszy ruch udaremnił gwałtowny ogień wroga. W tym czasie 4. szwadron por. "Kosteckiego" w sile 90 ludzi nacierał z ulicy Flory Bagatelą na gmachy Generalnego Inspektoratu Sił Zbrojnych przy al. Ujazdowskich nr 1/3. Wzdłuż muru Ogródka Jordanowskiego przesunięto się pod pierwszy gmach. Szturm odbył się w gwałtownym, bardzo silnym ogniu broni maszynowej i zwykłej nieprzyjaciela. Pomimo ogromnych strat - zwłaszcza wśród dowódców - szwadron dowodzony przez pchor. "Majewskiego" opanował pierwszy gmach, zdobywając dużą ilość broni i amunicji. Niemcy również mieli wielu zabitych i rannych. Odparto pierwsze kontruderzenie wroga, niszcząc mu dwa samochody pancerne. O godz. 18°° pod wzmożonym naporem oddziałów niemieckich resztki szwadronu ułanów i 2 rannych oficerów rtm. "Jeżycki" wycofał na ul. Flory 9, gdzie był pluton 1107. Dołączyło tam kilku żołnierzy z plutonu 1109, który wycofał się z al. Szucha ulicą Słoneczną na południe. Od godziny 18:30 Niemcy podjęli szereg kontrataków na ul. Flory, spychając resztki dywizjonu "Jeleń" do domu nr 1. Walka ucichła około godz. 23°°. Po północy rtm. "Jeżycki" przedarł się na Mokotów z 11 ułanami, w tym 3 rannych. Do opuszczonych przez oddziały AK domów przy ul. Flory wkroczyli Niemcy, którzy wygarnęli, a następnie rozstrzelali wszystkich mężczyzn powyżej 14 roku życia. Pluton 1108 ppor. "Wrona" w sile 47 ułanów tym 3 kobiety nacierał od Polnej na załogę Domu Prasy przy Marszałkowskiej 3/5 "Nowego Kuriera Warszawskiego". Na dziedziniec Domu Prasy dotarło tylko dwóch powstańców. Po krótkiej wymianie ognia odskoczyli na ul. Polną. Pluton wycofał się ze stratami na Pole Mokotowskie, gdzie ponownie dostał się pod morderczy ogień z kilku stron. Resztki oddziału wycofały się ku zgrupowaniu kpt. "Golskiego" koło Politechniki, lecz dotarło tam jedynie 7 ułanów z rannym ppor. "Wronem". Wśród poległych znalazła się łączniczka sanitariuszka "Danuta" z ran o świcie 2 VIII - Krystyna Krahelska, autorka popularnej w szeregach AK pieśni: "Hej! chłopcy, bagnet na broń!". Kilkunastu ułanów z pchor. "Sępem" wycofało się do VII zgrupowania. Łącznie na "dzielnicę policyjną", w kilku ugrupowaniach bojowych, ruszyło około 500 źle uzbrojonych żołnierzy AK, z których ponad 350 zginęło jeszcze przed godz. 20:00, a dalszych kilkudziesięciu odniosło rany. Na terenie III Rejonu mjr "Ratusza", na północ od Marszałkowskiej, VI zgrupowanie kpt. "Golskiego" i oddziały rtm. "Zaremby" z IV zgrupowania były bezsilne z powodu braku broni, wobec załóg niemieckich w Wojskowym Szpitalu Okręgowym przy ul. 6 Sierpnia, gmachu Ministerstwa Komunikacji przy Chałubińskiego i Centrali Telekomunikacyjnej przy ul. Poznańskiej. Kpt. "Golski" opanował szpital przy Noakowskiego nr 12, obsadził zbieg ulic: Koszykowej, Śniadeckich i 6 Sierpnia, zmusiwszy oddział niemiecki w sile około 170 żołnierzy do odwrotu ze szpitala przy ul. Śniadeckich nr 17. Wśród strzelaniny wzięto do niewoli 7 Niemców, zdobywając tyleż karabinów i urządzenia szpitalne. Szpital ten o godz. 17:00 zaatakował zespół szturmowy ppor. "Mirzy" z 31. kompanii WSOP. Zabito 2 Niemców, lecz uderzenie zostało odparte. Próba ataku nocnego na Szpital Okręgowy nie powiodła się, poległ przy tym dowódca oddziału nacierającego. Ograniczono się do obsadzenia linii Polnej, Noakowskiego, Emilii Plater i Poznańskiej. Na Hożej nr 51 oddział por. "Sylwestra" zdobył magazyny Spółdzielni Jajczarsko-Mleczarskiej, rozbroiwszy straż. Oddział por. "Ambrożego" z IV zgrupowania obsadził skrzyżowanie Hoża + Emilii Plater. Oddział por. "Bełta" z WSOP starał się obsadzić aleje Jerozolimskie od Marszałkowskiej po Kruczą, lecz ogień od Dworca Głównego i BGK uniemożliwił ruchy większych zespołów szturmowych w alejach i na Marszałkowskiej. Oddział por. "Wika" obsadził róg Marszałkowskiej i Nowogrodzkiej. Ważniejsze arterie jak al. Ujazdowskie, Nowy Świat, Krakowskie Przedmieście oraz aleje 3 Maja i Jerozolimskie były nadal w rękach wroga. Doprowadziło to do rozdzielenia poszczególnych zgrupowań na dwie, a nawet trzy walczące w różnych częściach miasta formacje. Tak było m.in. z baonem "Kiliński", podzielonym na oddziały śródmiejskie i staromiejskie, które pierwotnie stanowić miały jedno silne zgrupowanie. W podobny sposób podzieliło się staromiejskie zgrupowanie "Róg", którego odcięte na Powiślu bataliony utworzyły wkrótce nową Grupe Bojową"Krybar". ŻOLIBORZ Pomimo dezorganizacji spowodowanej przedwczesną walką i obsadzeniem skrzyżowań głównej arterii przez alarmowe jednostki nieprzyjaciela, oddziały ppłk "Żywiciela" przystąpiły o godzinie 17°° do wykonania swych zadań. Zgrupowanie "Żaglowiec" dowodzone czasowo przez adiutanta chor. "Leszcza" zaatakowało siłą 150 ludzi Cytadelę oraz forty Traugutta i Legionów. Dwa Plutony (201 i 210) pod dowództwem ppor. "Pawła" miały uderzyć na Dworzec Gdański, plutony 206. i 208. - na oddalony od poprzednich obiektów Instytut Chemiczny. Nacierające pod dowództwem por. "Capa" z ul. Krajewskiego na niemieckie baterie plot. w Parku Traugutta i z południowej strony na bramę nr 3 Cytadeli plutony 207. i 209. zostały zaskoczone zmasowanym ognia z karabinów maszynowych i dział w odległości 150-200 metrów od nieprzyjaciela. W powtórnym szturmie poległ dowódca 207. plutonu st. sierż. "Maj", ciężko ranny został dowódca 209. plutonu st. sierż. "Bondar", a oba zdziesiątkowane plutony cofnęły się do bloku przy ul. Krajewskiego nr 2. Jedynie drużyna szturmowa pchor. "Betona" utrzymała się do nocy na stoku fortu Traugutta, odpierając ogniem i granatami kontrataki wroga z fortu i z Parku. Opóźnione o 20 minut uderzenie plutonów 203. i 205. pod dowództwem chor. "Visa" na bramę nr 2 Cytadeli zaległo pod gęstym ogniem nie opodal podstawy wyjściowej, pomimo wsparcia ogniowego dwóch karabinów maszynowych plutonu 202. st. sierż. pchor. "Żytomirskiego". Kilkakrotnie ponawiane próby ataku załamywały się w morderczym ogniu niemieckim. Ostatecznie zorganizowano obronę w domach przy ul. Dymińskiej nr 10 i 10 A. Również próby opanowania Dworca Gdańskiego, gdzie zaalarmowani Niemcy byli przygotowani do obrony, przyniosły poważne straty . Zgrupowanie "Żyrafa" kpt. "Szkodnika" "Witolda", które zebrało tylko 120 ludzi, próbowało uderzyć z Powązek przez cmentarz wojskowy na obiekty w okolicy Pionierpark (fortu Bema), lecz zmusił je do odwrotu ogień niemieckich karabinów maszynowych ulokowanych na cmentarzu wojskowym. IV baon OW PPS im. Jarosława Dąbrowskiego ponownie poniósł duże straty krwawe w ataku na Szkołę Gazową przy ul. Gdańskiej 6, wycofał się do domu przy Gdańskiej 2. Nawet dobrze uzbrojonemu zgrupowaniu "Żniwiarz" por. "Szeligi" nie udało się dotrzeć do baterii niemieckich na Burakowie. Stoczył on ciężką walkę przy ul. Słowackiego i Płońskiej, tracąc 7 poległych, kilku rannych i 1 rkm. Oddziały zgrupowania "Żmija", zbierając się na Marymoncie do natarcia od wschodu na koszary niemieckiego batalionu w Szkole Gazowej przy Gdańskiej nr 6, zostały rozproszone przez policję niemiecką, która podpaliła szereg domów przy ul. Marii Kazimiery, Skotnickiej i Międzychodzkiej. Część oddziałów zebrał rtm. "Gryf". Próbę natarcia tego oddziału, w sile ok. 80 powstańców, na Centralny Instytut Wychowania Fizycznego od południa uniemożliwił ogień Niemców. Większość zgrupowania "Żmija" zebrała się w bloku przy ul. Potockiej, gdzie był już dobrze uzbrojony pluton harcerski. Oddziały zgrupowania "Żubr" kpt. "Serba" "Żubra", nacierające na Centralny Instytut Wychowania Fizycznego, po kilkugodzinnej walce odrzucone zostały przeciwnatarciem lotników niemieckich. Reszta zgrupowania kpt. "Serba" na Bielanach, w oczekiwaniu na uderzenie oddziałów z Kampinosu na lotnisko, ograniczyła się do obsadzenia terenu między Marymoncką, Przybyszewskiego, Żeromskiego i Podczaszyńskiego. Zdobyto samochody niemieckie z żywnością lecz samochód jadący z bronią dla oddziałów wpadł już przed godziną 16°° na rogu Gdańskiej w ręce niemieckie. W nocy ostrzeliwano lotnisko z dwóch posiadanych ckm-ów i 1 pm wyczerpując zapas amunicji. Około godz. 19°° z Żoliborza zaczęły odjeżdżać samochody z policją niemiecką, przez wiadukt przesunęło się kilka czołgów, ostrzeliwując żoliborskie zabudowania. Późnym wieczorem ppłk "Żywiciel" nawiązał łączność z wszystkimi oddziałami z wyjątkiem kpt. "Sławomira" i kpt. "Serba". Od dowódców dowiedział się o niepomyślnych wynikach pierwszego natarcia. Wszyscy meldowali o braku broni, amunicji i upadku ducha w szeregach plutonów żoliborskich AK. W tej sytuacji ppłk "Żywiciel" podjął decyzję wyprowadzenia swoich oddziałów pod osłoną nocy do Puszczy Kampinoskiej... WOLA Opancerzony samochód niemiecki, który z placu Kercelego przebił się ul. Górczewską na Ulrychów, zaalarmował stojące tam oddziały wroga. Zgrupowanie ppor. "Ostoi", rozwijające się o godzinie 16:50 na ulicy ks. Janusza, zetknęło się z natarciem niemieckim od Ulrychowa. Walkę rozstrzygnęły po godzinie czołgi, które nagłym atakiem rozproszyły słabo uzbrojonych powstańców. Niemcy urządzili na nich obławę, mordując bez pardonu schwytanych i dobijając rannych. Tylko nielicznym powstańcom udało się ocalić z ppor. "Ostoją", a zgrupowanie praktycznie przestało istnieć. W tym czasie, około godz. 18°°, sąsiednia kompania por. "Żara" zdobyła szkołę przy ul. Gostyńskiej. Natomiast nie udało się opanować koszar kolejarzy przy Sokołowskiej z powodu wielkiej przewagi ognia niemieckiego. Zebrane w sąsiedztwie na Płockiej dwa plutony ppor. "Szczerby" nie wzięły udziału w walce, gdyż nie posiadały broni; wieczorem oddziały te odeszły na ul. Długosza. Na Kole, gdzie do kompanii por. "Gromady" przyłączyła się część oddziałów I Rejonu z por. "Balbo", plutony przygotowywały się właśnie do szturmu na koszary mieszczące się w szkołach przy ul. Ożarowskiej u zbiegu z Deotymy i przy ul. Zawiszy, gdy o godz. 16:45 ukazały się czołgi niemieckie; kilka z nich wjechało na wiadukt kolejowy przy skrzyżowaniu ul. Obozowej z Wawrzyszewską. Wiadukt ten jak również wiadukt przy ul. Wolskiej miały być wysadzone o godz. "W" przez saperów Okręgu, jednak nie zostało to wykonane. Strzelanina trwała do godziny 18°°, po czym Niemcy urządzili obławę mordując wszystkich schwytanych mężczyzn. Jedną z pojmanych grup jeńców odbił ppor. "Stach" z AL przy ul. Obozowej nr 76. Jedynie temu oddziałowi oraz por. "Numie" i chor. "Zbroi" udało się wieczorem przedrzeć z bronią do oddziałów polskich na ul. Młynarskiej. Pierwsze barykady na Woli budowano spontanicznie, z wszystkiego, co akurat było pod ręką: ze starych mebli, desek, skrzyń wypełnionych ziemią. Dopiero w dniach 2-3 sierpnia poprawiano je pod okiem saperów. Odtąd miały stanowić główną przeszkodę na trasie oddziałów odsieczy Reinefartha i Dirlewangera. Zgrupowanie por. "Wita" miało uderzyć na "Naftusię" - magazyny materiałów pędnych przy Wawrzyszewskiej. Broń jego oddziałom doniesiono już pod bocznym ogniem czołgów z wiaduktu. O godzinie 17°° plutony sierżantów "Dęba" i "Orzecha" pod dowództwem chor. "Jaśmina" zaczęły się rozwijać do ataku, lecz przydusił je mocny ogień karabinów maszynowych z kilku kierunków. W tych warunkach dowódca II Rejonu kpt. "Hal" wstrzymał natarcie. Wieczorem dowiedział się o klęsce swoich dwóch zgrupowań w walce z czołgami. Wobec tego nakazał por. "Witowi" zorganizowanie obrony przy zbiegu ulic Ostroroga i Obozowej z Młynarską, wysuwając placówkę w stronę wiaduktu, sam zaś udał się do zgrupowania por. "Żara", by zamknąć barykadą ul. Górczewską przy jej skrzyżowaniu z Płocką. Komendant III Obwodu, mjr "Waligóra" zatwierdził tę decyzję, gdyż z rejonu kpt. "Stefana" uzyskano łączność tylko z oddziałem OW PPS kpt. "Wagi" na skrzyżowaniu Wolskiej i Młynarskiej, gdzie z pomocą ludności cywilnej zaczęto budować z kilku rzędów tramwajów silną zaporę przeciwczołgową. Czołgi niemieckie ostrzeliwały okolice Wolskiej. Przybył tam także oddział AL z Koła, pod dowództwem ppor. "Stacha". Oddział ten wziął udział w szturmie na remizę tramwajową, którą opanowano dopiero wieczorem zdobywając granatnik i kilka karabinów. Siła Obwodu III zmalała z przewidzianych 2500 do około 400 ludzi. Najsłabiej obsadzona była główna arteria - ulica Wolska. Pozostałe oddziały III Rejonu stoczyły jedynie kilka potyczek w okolicy Skierniewickiej i cmentarza prawosławnego; silniejszą akcję uniemożliwił brak broni. W takich samych warunkach znalazł się oddział por. "Marysia" we wsi Górce, skąd miało wyjść natarcie na Boernerowo i Babice. O godzinie 17°° rozwinęło się natarcie oddziałów Kedywu KG ppłk "Radosława" na Okopową. Baon "Zośka" prowadzony przez dowódcę "Brody 53" kpt. "Jana", zdobył atakiem 1. kompanii "Maciek" sierż. pchor. "Blondyna" umocnione bunkrami koszary w dużym gmachu szkoły przy ul. Św. Kingi 55a oraz okoliczne obiekty, biorąc 32 jeńców i 2 karabiny maszynowe, 6 pistoletów maszynowych i kilkadziesiąt karabinów zwykłych z zapasem amunicji. W tym czasie 2. kompania "Rudy" plut. pchor. "Morro" ubezpieczyła natarcie obsadzając fabrykę Pfeifera i cmentarz żydowski. Pozostałe pododdziały pułku "Broda" - kompanie por. "Topolnickiego" i "Dysk" por. "Leny" - pozostawały w Telefunkenie przy ul. Mireckiego. Zebrane doraźnie przez ppłk "Radosława" drużyny baonów "Zośka", "Parasol" i "Miotła" pospieszyły z odsieczą Komendzie Głównej na ulicy Dzielnej 72 mebli "Szczerbiński-Kamler", zmuszając Niemców do odwrotu ok. godziny 19:30. Nadal jednak obsadzali oni sąsiednią fabrykę Monopolu Tytoniowego przy Dzielnej nr 62 zamykając ogniem z dwóch bunkrów dojście do fabryki Kamlera ulicą Dzielną. Baon "Pięść" mjr. "Okonia" 120 ludzi obsadził cmentarz ewangelicki, zdobywając niemiecki samochód ciężarowy z czołgową amunicją do dział. Na cmentarzu dołączyło około 30 powstańców z X zgrupowania. Wysłany z patrolem rozpoznawczym w kierunku pl. Kercelego dowódca II plutonu pchor. "Naprawa" został śmiertelnie ranny. Plutony baonu "Parasol" kpt. "Pługa" obsadziły cmentarz kalwiński, wzmacniając jednym plutonem zgrupowanie wolskie na Młynarskiej. Plutony por. "Torpedy" i ppor. "Zycha" z baonu "Miotła" kpt. "Niebory" nr 90 po walce z policją o godz. 16:30 zamknęły wylot Okopowej u zbiegu z Żytnią frontem do placu Kercelego oraz ulicę Wronią na wysokości Leszna. Obok na Lesznie zgrupował się baon "Czata 49" mjr. "Witolda". W tym czasie podporządkowany ppłk "Radosławowi" oddział "Kolegium A" por. "Stasinka" z Kedywu Okr. Warsz. AK zdobył wielkie magazyny żywności i mundurów przy bocznicy kolejowej na ul. Stawki 4 "panterki". W walce wzięła także udział kompania por. "Porawy" z baonu "Pięść", opóźniona w marszu na koncentrację. Po opanowaniu i zabezpieczeniu magazynów zaatakowano Niemców w szkole przy ul. Niskiej, którą opanowano po dwugodzinnej walce, uwalniając ok. 100 Żydów węgierskich. Dowódca niemiecki zastrzelił się. Zdobyto kilkadziesiąt karabinów z amunicją, nieco broni maszynowej z dużą ilością amunicji i żywność. Wieczorem dołączył na Stawki dywizjon 1806 rtm. "Nowaka", który miał współdziałać w ataku na magazyny, lecz już o godzinie 16:30 został odcięty przez niemieckie samochody pancerne z Dworca Zachodniego. Dywizjon 1806 posiadał tylko 2 pistolety maszynowe, 7 pistoletów zwykłych i nieco granatów. OCHOTA Szturm oddziałów I Rejonu kpt. "Zycha", rozpoczęty o godz. 16:52 z kilku stron na koszary Schutzpolizei w Domu Akademickim na placu Narutowicza, napotkał bardzo energiczną obronę. Powstańcom udało się zniszczyć kilka ubezpieczeń zewnętrznych, lecz sami ponieśli tak dotkliwe straty, że dowódca Rejonu zaniechał powtórzenie ataku. Po kilkakrotnych próbach, które pokryły plac trupami polskimi, zniszczono jeden z bunkrów niemieckich i wystrzelano dwa patrole policji. Zdziesiątkowane oddziały AK musiały schronić się do bram domów na placu Narutowicza, Grójeckiej i Raszyńskiej. Niepowodzeniem zakończyła się także próba zdobycia budynku Monopolu Tytoniowego na Kaliskiej, gdzie zginął por. "Świtar" - dowódca oddziału. Nie udało się również zdobyć szkoły przy Zieleniaku, w której stacjonował oddział Wehrmachtu. Podobny przebieg miało natarcie oddziałów II Rejonu kpt. "Jastrzębca" na koszary SS w Szkole Nauk Politycznych przy ul. Wawelskiej oraz na sąsiednią Dyrekcję Lasów Państwowych. Rażone od razu skutecznym ogniem, ponosząc dotkliwe straty, oddziały powstańcze zawróciły na swe podstawy wyjściowe, przy czym w ciężkim położeniu znalazł się oddział OW PPS 431. i 432. uderzający przez ogródek od ulicy Dantyszka. Pluton 439. stracił od razu 4 poległych, w tym dowódcę st. sierż. "Groma" i 9 rannych. Większość powstańców uległa rozproszeniu. Zgrupowanie por. "Stacha" powróciło do bloku Wawelska nr 60, gdzie powstał ośrodek obrony, przyciągający kolejnych rozbitków z innych oddziałów. Nie uzyskało pomyślnych wyników uderzenie oddziałów III Rejonu kpt. "Wacława" na koszary SS przy ul. Tarczyńskiej. Kilka oddziałów nie zdołało dołączyć do grupy atakującej, np. kompania ppor. "Jakubowskiego" zebrała tylko 18 ludzi z kilkoma granatami, choć w jej skład wchodziło ok. 100 ludzi i 3 pm; garstka ta przedarła się przez ul. Grójecką. W czasie ataku na koszary nadjechał podmiejski pociąg EKD, z którego Niemcy zabili i ranili wielu pasażerów. Walka w tym rejonie trwała do godziny 19°°. Część oddziałów schroniła się w domach przy ul. Niemcewicza i Asnyka, część pozostała na Grójeckiej, skąd wieczorem próbowała przebić się przez al. Jerozolimskie na ul. Towarową; udało się to jedynie 20 powstańcom - w większości rannym. O godzinie 18:30 pojawił się batalion SS z Okęcia, którego kolumnę drużyna szturmowa por. "Zająca" obrzuciła 16 granatami. Z zapadnięciem zmroku Niemcy ograniczyli się do barykadowania swych obiektów Około godz. 1°° w nocy ppłk "Grzymała" uległ namowom swych oficerów, by wycofać się do Lasów Sękocińskich. Decyzję tę wykonano tak szybko, że pozostawiono nie tylko część oddziałów, ale i tylną straż kolumny uformowanej w ciągu godziny na ul. Niemcewicza w sile ok. 600 ludzi przeważnie z plutonów I Rejonu. Kolumna ciągnąc wzdłuż torów EKD, po dwóch potyczkach z ubezpieczeniami wroga i wykorzystaniu złapanego pociągu, dotarła około godziny 5°° do Reguł, skąd ok. 6°° ruszyła otwartym polem na Pęcice. Tam dostała się pod ogień niemiecki. 31 powstańców poległo, 67 dostało się do niewoli - 60 Niemcy rozstrzelali na miejscu. Na Ochocie pozostało niezawiadomione o wymarszu zgrupowanie por. "Stacha" na Wawelskiej nr 60, oraz rozbitki z różnych plutonów. Z północnej strony ul. Grójeckiej, oficer broni Obwodu IV por. "Gustaw" zorganizował z rozbitków oddział z granatami. Grupa ta wykonała nocny atak na oddział zaopatrzenia niemieckiej dywizji pancernej przy ul. Barskiej, zdobywając 6 pistoletów maszynowych, 25 karabinów, 3 karabiny maszynowe, około 30.000 sztuk amunicji i wiele żywności na samochodach. Do grupy por. "Gustawa" zaczęło zgłaszać się wielu rozbitków, w tym 3 oficerów. Ppor. "Pobóg" przybył z grupą 40 powstańców z różnych oddziałów. Jego improwizowany oddział wziął udział w natarciu na Niemców znajdujących się w sierocińcu ks. Toporskiego przy ul. Barskiej. O świcie por. "Gustaw" miał już w miarę dobrze uzbrojoną kompanię w sile około 100 ludzi zgrupowanych w dwóch plutonach strzeleckich i plutonie karabinów maszynowych, którymi obsadził także ulicę Kaliską Nasierowskiego. Powstał tam drugi poważny ośrodek oporu skupiający coraz więcej sił, lecz pozbawiony łączności z innymi oddziałami. MOKOTÓW Oddziały mokotowskie miały przed sobą silne załogi dzielnicy policyjnej, przygotowane do obrony i odgraniczone przeważnie nie zabudowanymi przedpolami. W tych warunkach nie było mowy o zaskoczeniu wroga szturmem w dzień, jego stanowiska trzeba było forsować siłą, na co nie pozwalały skromne środki bojowe powstańców. Bardzo ważnym niemieckim ośrodkiem oporu była ulica Rakowiecka na całej swej długości. Została ona zaatakowana o godzinie 17°° z kilku stron: od Wawelskiej, od Puławskiej i wylotu Sandomierskiej, Wiśniowej i Kazimierzowskiej. Natarcie baonu "Odwet" por. "Romana" z Kolonii Staszica zdziesiątkowane zostało ogniem karabinów maszynowych i dział czołgowych na Polu Mokotowskim; pchor. "Błyskawica" podpalił samochód pancerny w alei Niepodległości. Ranny został dowodzący natarciem por. "Stefan". Pluton ppor. "Wróbla" opanował posterunek niemiecki przy ul. Prokuratorskiej, lecz po zranieniu dowódcy pluton został wyparty przez nacierający oddział artylerii przeciwlotniczej. Około 600 powstańców schroniło się w ostrzeliwanym z trzech stron czworoboku ulic: Suchej, 6 Sierpnia, alei Niepodległości, Wawelskiej. Por. "Roman" zebrawszy 30 ludzi uzbrojonych w 5 kb i granaty zaatakował Niemców przy ul. Sędziowskiej; zdobyto nieco broni lecz atak został odparty. Tam też po nieudanym ataku na gmach województwa i na koszary artylerii przy ul. Suchej przebywał oddział VI zgrupowania kpt. "Golskiego" ze Śródmieścia por. "Pługa" i ppor. "Zielińskiego". Ogień niemiecki położony wzdłuż Rakowieckiej sparaliżował natarcie oddziałów IV Rejonu od południa. Przeciwuderzenie niemieckie odrzuciło powstańców, którym udało się wedrzeć do koszar lotników od Puławskiej, oraz plutony zgrupowania "Granat" atakujące baterie plot. ustawione na Polu Mokotowskim. Z ponad 120 atakujących koszary ocalało tylko kilkunastu, choć w pierwszym uderzeniu zdobyli magazyn z bronią i zabili 18 Niemców. Kilku powstańców broniło się tam przez parę dni w zdobytym schronie. Tylko kompania por. "Bohusza" opanowała gmach Szkoły Głównej Gospodarstwa Wiejskiego, jednak po stracie dowódcy i załamaniu się całego natarcia także ona wycofała się z ciężkimi stratami na południe, a dowództwo nad nią objął ppor. "Withal". Ze zgrupowania artyleryjskiego "Granat", liczącego około 330 ludzi, wycofało się 150 żołnierzy z kpt. "Bachmatem" na ul. Ursynowską. Oddziały SS po wymordowaniu jeńców i rannych zemściły się na więźniach znajdujących się w więzieniu mokotowskim, gdzie kilkuset z nich rozstrzelali. Ten sam los spotkał pluton WSOP, mający opanować więzienie. Nie uzyskało powodzenia również natarcie baonów pułku "Baszta" - oddziału stosunkowo najlepiej uzbrojonego i zorganizowanego na Mokotowie. Baon "Bałtyk" mjr. "Burzy" osaczył zespołami szturmowymi kompanii "B1" por. "Jacka", "B2" por. "Korzema" i "B3" por. "Wichra" koszary batalionu SS w szkole przy skrzyżowaniu Narbutta z Kazimierzowską, lecz wobec poniesienia 15% strat już w czasie zajmowania stanowisk wyjściowych i w starciu z czołgami, dowódca baonu wstrzymał szturm. Wśród poważnych strat załamało się natarcie oddziałów baonu "Olza" na dom Wedla przy ul. Puławskiej i na koszary żandarmerii przy Dworkowej. Natarcie to wspierała 2. kompania WSOP por. "Jasieńczyka". I pluton por. "Pawła" obrzucił granatami oddział ok. 50 cyklistów niemieckich przybywający właśnie na wzmocnienie załogi domu Wedla. Niemcy ponieśli duże straty. W tym czasie z południowego Mokotowa ulicą Puławską nadjechała silna kolumna policji. Kompania "O1" kpt. "Zbójnika" licząca ok. 200 ludzi została zniszczona w 66% w czasie szturmu na Fort Mokotowski i radiostację przez ogrody od wylotu Szustra i przez pole od Rakowa; ocalał jedynie pluton pchor. "Bożydara", który pozostał w odwodzie. Baon "Karpaty" mjr "Majstra" w pierwszym uderzeniu wtargnął na służewieckie Tory Wyścigów Konnych, zdobywając sporo broni i amunicji, lecz niemiecki ogień ze szpitala nie pozwolił kompaniom "K1" ppor. "Wirskiego" i "K3" por. "Tośka" zbliżyć się na odległość szturmową. Nie udało się też kompanii "K2" por. "Pawłowicza" zdobyć koszar w szkole przy ul. Woronicza nr 6, pomimo wsparcia oddziałem por. "Garbatego" i 2. kompanii WSOP. Silniejsza walka rozpętała się tam około godz. 18:30, obejmując także okolice kościółka Niepokalanego Poczęcia NMP przy ul. Puławskiej nr 117, gdzie bronił się oddział niemiecki. Zadaniem oddziałów III Rejonu Obwodu Mokotów był szturm na gmachy policji niemieckiej w alei Szucha, przy współdziałaniu z oddziałami II Rejonu Obwodu Śródmieście. Łącznie oddziały te liczyły około 500 ludzi. Kompania por. "Leguna" z baonu mjr "Korwina" zaatakowała bez skutku Belweder od ulicy Parkowej. Z oddziałów tych 535. pluton por. "Stanko" złożony ze Słowaków wycofał się w okolice Stacji Pomp Rzecznych przy ul. Czerniakowskiej. Dowódca Rejonu utrzymał się ze słabo uzbrojonym oddziałem przy ul. Skolimowskiej nr 5. Niepomyślny, choć mniej krwawy przebieg, miało natarcie oddziałów I Rejonu na koszary między Łazienkami a ulicami Czerniakowską i 29 Listopada i na Stację Pomp. Po kilkugodzinnej walce rozbite i zdziesiątkowane oddziały zgrupowania 1. pułku szwoleżerów oraz oddział im. Bema spłynęły na Dolny Mokotów. I dywizjon szwoleżerów pod dowództwem por. "Górala" zatrzymał się we wsi Siekierki; dywizjon im. Bema z kpt. "Dakowskim" i resztki II dywizjonu szwoleżerów wycofały się do Lasu Kabackiego. Zawiodło natarcie oddziałów II Rejonu na warsztaty "Bruhn-Werke" przy ul. Belwederskiej i na obiekty przy ul. Bończy, oraz oddziałów V Rejonu na obiekty w Sielcach. W okolicy Sadyby oddział por. "Gryfa" rozbił obsługę reflektora, biorąc 4 jeńców. Kpt. "Jaszczur" polecił por. "Cyganowi" z WSOP zaatakować Fort, ale oddział ten miał tylko jeden pistolet z 2 nabojami i kilka granatów !. Załoga Fortu, słysząc w mieście strzelaninę, wycofała się do pobliskiego Wilanowa. PRAGA Natarcie oddziałów praskich rozwinęło się o godzinie 17°°, choć liczne plutony tego Obwodu nie zdołały zmobilizować znacznej części ludzi, a zwłaszcza broni. Mobilizacja osiągnęła około 40% stanów. Oddziały I Rejonu kpt. "Gawryły" na Bródnie osaczyły baterię niemiecką, lecz nie zdołały jej zdobyć. Wzięto kilku jeńców i nieco broni. Rejon ten, najmniej liczny i osłabiony odejściem kilku oddziałów do Śródmieścia, zachował jednak sprawność organizacyjną. Oddziały II Rejonu kpt. "Karo", mające osłonić Pragę z kierunku Radzymina, obsadziły Targówek. Rejon III mjr "Rakowskiego" na Grochowie nie mógł wykonać części swych zadań wobec poważnej przewagi wroga, niemniej część oddziałów odcięła tor kolejowy w kierunku na Otwock. Natomiast oddziały Rejonu IV ppłk "Stefana" poniosły bardzo ciężkie straty krwawe w ataku na obiekty zajmowane przez Niemców na Bródnie. Ppłk "Stefan" miał zdobyć koszary 36. pułku Legii Akademickiej przy ulicy 11 Listopada, w których miały skoncentrować się oddziały po walce. Część ich zdziesiątkowały i rozproszyły kwaterujące tam oddziały pancerne. Oddziałom Rejonu V mjr "Ludwika" opanowały Dyrekcje Kolejową przy zbiegu ulic Targowej i Wileńskiej, blokując Dworzec Wileński. Dowódcą tego odcinka został mjr "Jastrząb". W okolicy ul. Ząbkowskiej, gdzie miało miejsce szereg starć, zdobyto pocztę, stację telefoniczną i mennicę Natarcie na budynek Monopolu Spirytusowego załamało się. Dworzec Wschodni także był pod ostrzałem powstańców, którzy usadowili się na ul. Brzeskiej w sile trzech plutonów. Zajęto szkołę przy ulicy Kawęczyńskiej. W starciu na Kawęczyńskiej i Nieporęckiej spalono butelkami dwa czołgi. Niepomyślny przebieg miało natarcie na mosty. Kompania saperów obwodu, która miała zadanie wysadzenia wiaduktów linii średnicowej, nie otrzymała materiału wybuchowego i nie wykonała zadania. Mostu Kierbedzia bronił batalion niemiecki rozlokowany w Ogrodzie Praskim; atak powstańców załamał się już w okolicy kościoła św. Floriana. Nacierający polem od parku Skaryszewskiego na most Poniatowskiego słaby oddział powstańczy został zniesiony ogniem z wież mostu; próba opanowania parku nie udała się, część powstańców przeszła wieczorem kanałami do rzeźni miejskiej przy ul. Marcinkowskiego, gdzie uformowało się silne zgrupowanie powstańcze. Krwawo załamało się również natarcie plutonu powstańców poprowadzone z Saskiej Kępy wprost na most. Opanowano magazyny żywności "F. Wróblewski". Wieczorem powstańcy na Pradze bronili się w kilku odciętych od siebie zgrupowaniach, do których dołączali kolejni rozbitkowie. Wieczorem Niemcy przystąpili do wyłapywania "bandytów". Młodych mężczyzn podejrzanych o udział w powstaniu mordowano na miejscu. Komendant Obwodu VI Praga liył na wkroczenie oddziałów sowieckich w każdej chwili - dlatego postanowił kontynuować walkę w dniu następnymcz. OBROŻA Oddziały Okręgu, rozlokowane na terenie powiatu warszawskiego, otrzymały zbyt późno rozkazy do powstania i z tego powodu nie mogły wystąpić jednocześnie ze stolicą. Oddziały Rejonów prawobrzeżnych: Jabłonna, Marki i Rembertów toczyły już w tym czasie ciężkie walki z niemieckimi oddziałami frontowymi, a Rejon Otwock już poprzedniego dnia znalazł się na linii frontu. Oddziały Rejonu V Piaseczno kpt. "Grzegorza" po starciach w Skolimowie i Chylicach stoczyły o godzinie 17:30 niepomyślną walkę pod Jeziorną Królewską, gdzie poległ ppor. "Jesion" i 18 jego podkomendnych z 1706. plutonu AK oraz 2 oficerów i 20 powstańców z oddziału ppor. "Szarego" z NSZ. Wieczorem trzy kompanie Rejonu V w dwóch grupach zebrały się w Lesie Chojnowskim. Oddziały Rejonu VI kpt. "Pawła" ruszyły do natarcia dopiero wieczorem, lecz wszędzie zostały odparte przez zaalarmowane oddziały npla. Nie udał się też wypad kompanii por. "Nałęcza" na radiostację w Raszynie. Jedynie pluton WSOP opanował wieczorem Elektrownię w Pruszkowie, zabijając 7 Niemców, lecz pod naciskiem kontratakujących silnych oddziałów pancernych 40 czołgów wycofał się do Lasu Sękocińskiego, gdzie kpt. "Paweł" utworzył z uzbrojonych powstańców dwie kompanie szturmowe, a resztę ludzi rozpuścił. Z Rejonu VIII Kampinos kpt. "Szymona" o godzinie 17°° w natarciu na Bielany mogła wziąć udział tylko kompania ppor. "Olszy", która po dwugodzinnej walce pod wsią Placówka wycofała się do Puszczy Kampinoskiej. Główne siły Rejonu VIII: 1259 żołnierzy uzbrojonych i 390 bez broni, zebrały się w Podgórzu Leśnym dopiero w ciągu nocy. OKĘCIE 7 pułk piechoty AK "Garłuch" mjr "Wysockiego". Miał on zdobyć lotnisko Okęcie równoczesnym uderzeniem od Rakowa, Zbarza, Służewca i Gorzkiewek. W ostatniej chwili mjr "Wysocki" odwołał natarcie. Jednak rozkaz ten - wydany zbyt późno - nie dotarł na czas do wszystkich podległych mu oddziałów... O godzinie 17°° zgrupowanie por. "Kuby" w składzie 37. baterii ppor. "Słonia" i kompania ppor. "Bałtyka" ruszyły do natarcia ze wsi Zbarz w kierunku Dworca Lotniczego. Na otwartej przestrzeni natarcie dostało się w silny ogień karabinów maszynowych. Już po śmierci dowódcy, por. "Kuby", nadbiegł oficer z rozkazem odwołującym natarcie. Bateria rozpoczęła odwrót, ale niemiecki samochód pancerny zajechał na tyły i wystrzelał cofających się. Poległo ponad 120 powstańców (ze 180 atakujących), w tym niemal wszyscy dowódcy: por. "Kuba", ppor. "Słoń", ppor. "Rosomak", ppor. "Korab", ppor. "Harlej", ppor. "Zaskroniec", pchor. "Tolimeusz", pchor. "Elektryk", pchor. "Jarząbek". Niemcy wyroiwszy się z lotniska, podobijali rannych. Niedobitki zgrupowania rozproszyły się po okolicy, kilkunastu z ppor. "Brodniewskim" przedarło się na Mokotów. Zginęło również wielu powstańców z innych zgrupowań tego pułku oraz część oficerów odwołujących natarcie. PODSUMOWANIE Komenda Okręgu ulokowana na ul. Jasnej 22, nie mając jeszcze łączności z Obwodami poza najbliższą okolicą, oceniła wynik pierwszego ataku nader optymistycznie, w mniemaniu iż "całe dzielnice są zupełnie oczyszczone z Niemców". Rzeczywistość była jednak inna... Niemiecki garnizon Warszawy poniósł dotkliwe straty krwawe 500 żołnierzy, lecz pierwszy szturm oddziałów Armii Krajowej odparł z powodzeniem. Pomogły mu w tym przechodzące właśnie przez miasto jednostki pancerne, które z miejsca włączyły się do walki. Z atakowanych obiektów zdobyto jedynie te drugoplanowe: słabo obsadzone magazyny Waffen SS na Stawkach - gdzie jednak nie było broni, szkołę św. Kingi przy Okopowej 55a, Wojskowy Instytut Geograficzny, gmach MZK i "Prudential" w Śródmieściu oraz gmach Dyrekcji Kolejowej na Pradze. O wiele dłuższa jest lista obiektów, których nie udało się opanować... Ani jeden większy oddział wroga nie został zniszczony. Wprawdzie zdobyto sporo broni, lecz w załamanych atakach utracono parokrotnie więcej. Nacierające oddziały powstańcze nie były pobite, lecz poniósłszy ogólnie ponad 10% strat krwawych, uległy rozproszeniu, dezorganizacji a często... zniszczeniu. Straty oddziałów atakujących szacuje się na około 2000 zabitych, co znacznie przekracza 50% ich stanów wyjściowych. Źle uzbrojone plutony, które w "kilka pistoletów i butelek" rzuciły się na bunkry i koszary, zostały wybite. Z niektórych, nie uszedł ani jeden świadek ich klęski. Tak było w al. Szucha, tak było w szturmie na mosty... Pierwsze godziny walki pokazały pełne poświęcenia, determinacji i bohaterstwa działania AK-owskich "dołów", wspieranych masowo przez ludność cywilną stolicy. Zdezorientowani dowódcy oddziałów z Mokotowa, Ochoty i Żoliborza, chcąc też uchronić swoje oddziały przed zagładą, postanowili w nocy 1/2.08.1944 wyprowadzić część oddziałow z miasta. opracował Whatfor pw44.pl